The 80th Hunger Games
by Nicci102
Summary: President Snow was nice enough to let both Katniss and Peeta live so the rebellion never happened. Now it's time for the 80th Hunger Games where anything can happen. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games. SYOT CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**The 80th Hunger Games**

Hi everyone! I'm Nicci102 and I'm new here at fanfiction but I've written some stuff before but this will be my first SYOT (submit your own tribute). I really hope you want to submit some tributes so I could start this story 'cause I'm really excited! I just want to ask you nicely to not submit any Mary Sue's because I won't use those. If I think you're tribute's to much of a Mary Sue I'll either ignore them or ask you to change something. And FYI this is (as you might have noticed) the 80th Hunger Games which means the rebellion never happened and Snow let Katniss and Peeta both live (isn't he sweet xD). Here is athe tribute form, please take a look. I now have all the tributes except the district 1 female spot which is now open, and if you want to submit then the form will be on my profile. I also have all bloodbath tributes, extra thank you to the people who submitted those! And as you see if you read bellow I added district 13 because I just got so many amazing tributes and I wanted to use as many as possible, so welcome district 13 to the Hunger Games people! Now you probably all wonder how they ended up in the Games and even if you don't I'm gonna tell you. After the 74th Hunger Games district 13 tried to rebel but failed completely. As a punishment the Capitol made them participate in the Hunger Games and the twist for the 3rd Quarter Quell was that only district 13 kids were reaped. It's as simple as that. But I've talked enogh, here's the now complete tribute form! :D

**D1 Male: Bronze Trinner 17, Emmileeblue**

**D1 Female: Emerald Leeaz 18, Stargazer**

**D2 Male: Arthur Salmon 18, LadyDunla**

**D2 Female: Ava Vareean 17, THGfanfirl4life**

**D3 Male: Minki Lee 17, ReadyMadePhotographer**

**D3 Female: Carra Raiden 13, Purple Zippyness**

**D4 Male: Nirall Haplor 16, Stargazer**

**D4 Female: Winry Lamprouge 18, ravensong36**

**D5 Male: Konan "Ko" Adams 12, Stargazer**

**D5 Female: Sammy "Sam" Note 15, PopperNickle**

**D6 Male: Odin Stiffer 18, Lewascan2**

**D6 Female: Elizabeth Carter 15, Kitsune36**

**D7 Male: Maximus Fort 18, Purple Zippyness**

**D7 Female: Talia Karron 12, Huntress**

**D8 Male: Ben Sanchez 15, LionKingFactsGuy2**

**D8 Female: Velvet Faller 14, Flowergirl95**

**D9 Male: Trisan Varran 15, Purple Zippyness**

**D9 Female: Masa Brone 18, PrincessCalypse**

**D10 Male: Fredric Dread 17, Lewascan2**

**D10 Female: Callista Dread 17, Lewascan2**

**D11 Male: Nick Dooley 15, Lewascan2**

**D11 Female: Natalya Greenleaves 13, NIghtrunner144**

**D12 Male: Kyler Deem 12, BeHappy4Life**

**D12 Female: Evangeline "Line" Green 17, finnickodairyouare**

**D13 Male: Kyden Sanell 18, TheMockingJay98**

**D13 Female: Tamia Northwood 16, Emmileeblue**

That's everyone for now. I really love all your characters and all your submissions truly made my day :D If I made some mistake on the tribute list please tell me, because I probably did xD

**Ok so here comes my completly awesome story xD seriously I shouldn't read it if I were you.**

**There once was a thief called Sana who lived in district 7. On day she stole an apple but was captured by the peacekeepers. As punishment they threw an axe at her head. After that she was pretty much dead. The end.**

**Haha, that sucked xD but don't say I didn't warn you 'cause I did. No but I'm sorry about that, I promise I'll be more serious and concentrated when I write the acctual story but right know I'm just to tired to do anything, least of all being serious. **


	2. Tamia Northwood, district 13 reaping

**Here's the first chapter. I know it took me quite long to get this up but I was quite busy with school and yesterday I was pretty much dead xD But here it is. I've also decided how I'm going to write this story, I will write each tribute's POV once before the actual Games and then I'll do them randomly. So before the Games start 4 will have their POV in the reapings, 4 in the trainrides, 8 in the training, 4 in the training sessions, 4 in the interviews and 2 in the last night. But multiply POV:s will probably be in the same chapter, this is just an exception because I felt I had to publish something. I really hope you like it!**

Tamia Northwood, District 13

It's really weird actually. How can a person walk among thousands of others every day but still seem to be invisible? I really don't get it. I work, eat and live with these people and still nobody knows I exist, and that is no overstatement at all, you could ask everyone here in 13 if they knew who Tamia Northwood were and nobody would know. Honestly I don't really mind though, I've never been very social and always loved to be alone, but still it would be nice to know someone cared. Right now I really wish we never rebelled, my life before this was perfect. I had parents who loved me and a brother who might have been the most annoying person ever but also the cutest one. Before the rebellion I even had a friend, Reina Summer. But then the Capitol came and ruined it all. My parents and Reina were killed and my brother was reaped for the 77th Hunger Games when he was only 12 years old and never returned. So here I am, all alone on my way to this years reaping. I have no idea how many times I'm in that bowl, I never bothered counting. When I get there the peacekeeper prick my finger and I join the other 17 year old girls who are all to busy with each other to notice me so I stand alone while I'm waiting for our escort and mentor to come up. We've never won the Games unless you count the 75th Hunger Games so we only have one mentor, Larissa Teamreed. She and our escort, a man in his thirties who seriously seem to hate his work finally walks up on stage and starts the reaping. Our mayor who already stood on the stage starts her speech but I couldn't care less about what she's saying. All I want is this to be over so I can sneak out to some empty corridor to be alone instead of standing among all of district 13. Suddenly I hear someone call my name. Well that's weird, I always thought nobody knew who I was. I actually get more excited than I've been in years, can you believe it, someone knows my name! Slowly the excitement fades away when I realize who it was that called my name. It was the escort who is now standing on stage calling out my name again tapping his foot impatiently. The crowd seems quite confused and I hear a few girls ask each other who this Tamia is. Not even the peacekeepers knows who I am and are just walking around like question marks threatening random people to tell them who I am, though obviously nobody knows. Suddenly a thought appears in my head. I could get away with this, nobody knows who I am and sooner or later they'd have to reap another girl and I wouldn't have to leave for the Hunger Games! But is it really worth it? I have nothing here to live for and if I go into the Hunger Games at least people would know about me, and that's worth dying a gruesome and painful death for, isn't it? So I make my decision and slowly walk up on stage while Zaje, the escort, now is screaming at me to get my fat ass over here and the crowd is staring at me, trying to place who I am.

"Are you Tamia Northwood?" Zaje screams at me, spitting in my face.

"Yes" I say quietly, it feels really weird to talk, I don't think I've done that since my brother died.

Zaje runs over to the boys bowl and kicks it over in frustration, probably caused by me somehow and picks up a slip from the floor after tearing some others apart.

"KYDEN SANELL! GET UP HERE NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH OR I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEART OUT BEFORE YOU EVEN GET INTO THE ARENA!" he screams and all the boys looks both terrified and relieved they don't have to spend the coming week with this dude, all boys except one who follows Zaje's advice and hurries up to the stage.

He looks reasonably strong and is really tall. Zaje screams at us to shake hands and we do so before the peacekeepers take us away and Zaje storms away, beating down everyone who stands in his way, well this week's gonna be interesting...

**So that's the first of the reapings I hope you liked it. And I'm sorry if you think Zaje is a little bit to extreme, I got carried away. I don't really know how often I'll be able to update but hopefully atleast twice a week. And if you wonder I won't have any sponsor system, 'cause I hate math... so I'm going to send them stuff if I feel like it and it works with the story. Please review and tell me if you liked the chapter or absolutely hated it and think I should quit immediately... :/ **


End file.
